<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Satisfied by icelantern_OWL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070763">Satisfied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelantern_OWL/pseuds/icelantern_OWL'>icelantern_OWL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelantern_OWL/pseuds/icelantern_OWL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>游戏之后，原著相关</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这里应该有道疤。”<br/>那是在事后，杰洛特起身离开这张乱七八糟的大床之前，恩希尔拽着他的手腕，吻上了手腕内侧紫色的血管，一边用舌尖细细地描摹凸起的筋骨，一边认真地说。杰洛特被这暧昧的舔吻弄得有些发痒，但他刚刚享受了恩希尔激烈又熟练的服务，所以像个皇帝的情人那样温存一番倒也无妨。<br/>他被剧烈的高潮弄得一团糟的大脑用了几十秒才反应过来恩希尔可能的意思，“别表现的那么可惜。”杰洛特从鼻子里哼了一声，“毕竟那是你自己的决定。”<br/>“谁知道呢。”恩希尔轻笑了一声，他的嗓音比平时更加嘶哑，“别让我抓到你的把柄，杰洛特。一名猎魔人可能想象不到，作为一位皇帝，找一个处死他人的理由能有多简单。”<br/>杰洛特感觉到恩希尔用上了牙齿，近乎是啃咬着他手腕内侧的嫩肉——就像是他所说的那样恨他，恨地想要撕烂他的血肉，吞噬他的骨髓——“你应该死在斯提加，杰洛特，那样一切就简单多了。”<br/>“想想也是，赐给低贱的猎魔人一个浴桶和一个匕首而已。”杰洛特一动不动，任由恩希尔折磨他的手腕，在对方用上犬齿之后发出了‘嘶’的一声，沉着声音叫道：“多尼。”<br/>“你早就应该死了，在仙尼德岛我就有机会杀了你。别因为威格弗特兹饶你一命就得意洋洋，猎魔人，他对你的安排绝对比我要可怖的多，到时候你会求我杀了你。”<br/>“你们的友谊真令我感动。”杰洛特这回果断地抽回了自己的手臂，“所以呢？你想说什么？让我时刻感激着你让我活到现在的大恩大德吗？”<br/>“你还活着是因为我想让你活着。”恩希尔看着杰洛特站起身，披上了他的睡袍——那黑色绸缎滚着漂亮的金边，杰洛特无论是拿起还是穿上的姿势都显得太过熟练了，恩希尔微微扬起嘴角，“在你如那般再次欺骗我之后，带着感恩的心活下去对大家来说都是件好事，不是吗？”<br/>杰洛特系上腰带的手顿了一下，“我不记得什么‘再次’的欺骗你。”<br/>“哦？”恩希尔摸着下巴欣赏杰洛特苍白的后颈，从他的角度只能看到杰洛特下颚露出了一个黑日的尖角，那是一副尚未完成的巨幅画作，“那或许你知道希里雅现在在哪？”<br/>“别说笑了，恩希尔，我说过很多次，希里死了。”杰洛特嗤笑一声，酣畅淋漓的床上运动让他肌肉酸痛，那些被细针扎过的地方又有些痒，他不能伸手去挠，只能指望皇家浴室里温柔可爱的女仆那双细嫩的双手帮他按摩，“现在我要去洗个澡，你是和我一起，还是准备给我递给我一把匕首呢？”<br/> <br/>杰洛特从不留在恩希尔的寝宫过夜，他相信睡在尼弗迦德皇帝的身旁会让他陷入无穷无尽的噩梦之中。于是他一如往常般在清晨仅穿着睡衣逃离了那里，在回到自己房间的路上绕去厨房拿了一碟火腿和芝士，还有一整瓶艾弗露丝。之后偶遇了德乌拉·特来芬·布洛尼，塔恩汗男爵夫人。她完美的脸庞在看见杰洛特的一瞬间露出了一个扭曲的表情，难堪夹杂着愤怒，而杰洛特不确定到底是谁现在更难堪一点。男爵夫人华丽的羽毛折扇优雅甩开，挡住了她的下巴。杰洛特甚至怀疑她看不见前面的路了——因为她一直用下巴看人。<br/>“瞧瞧这是谁。”德乌拉的嗓音甜美，听起来就像是见到了亲密的老友那般，她另一只手提着裙角，煞有介事地微微躬身，“陛下的猎魔人。”<br/>杰洛特僵硬地回了一个尼弗迦德宫廷礼。他在皇宫住下的第一个月就意识到，就算他不在意任何名誉和身份，也不在意这样半裸着身体走过尼弗迦德的皇宫，可旁人绝不可能仅仅将他视作恩希尔的一位露水情人。皇宫里缺少把一个人仅仅当做一个人的简单概念，在他们眼里杰洛特这样身份的人是一种现象，是一份声明，爬上皇帝的床即默认得到了某种权利。而对杰洛特来说，随意通行于厨房和浴室已经是他能想到最好的事情了，似乎恩希尔的床才是附赠一般——就算那些性爱美妙的让他流连忘返，但如果缺少红酒、佳肴，和事后温度宜人的热水澡，恩希尔似乎也没那么有吸引力。<br/>这位塔恩汗男爵夫人在杰洛特去了恩希尔寝宫的第二天带了两名男孩觐见。的确是男孩——他们的年纪不会超过十八岁。其中一人总是低着头，有着一头美丽的金发和和天空一样湛蓝色的眼睛，看起来和德乌拉八分像。“这位是我的侄子，陛下。”果不其然，男孩应声行礼，抬头看向恩希尔的表情带着肆无忌惮的仰慕和些微羞怯，几秒之后又转向了一旁无所事事的杰洛特，之后稍稍瞪大了眼睛。杰洛特不由得低头打量自己一番，确定自己看起来没有什么见不得人的。另外一个黑发的男孩拽了拽金发男孩的袖子，似乎是在提醒他的行为过于僭越了。<br/>杰洛特那时心不在焉地听着德乌拉的介绍，他在那时出现在那个房间里不算是意外，因为那不是什么会客的办公室，而是恩希尔卧室旁的私人书房。在德乌拉进来之前他还在和恩希尔打昆特牌。<br/>德乌拉夫人的言辞简单又直白，“听闻陛下正在寻找更加称职的书记官，”她年纪不小了，笑起来时眼角带着一丝皱纹，但丝毫不损她的美貌和风韵。杰洛特完全理解恩希尔为什么会选择她当自己的情妇。而且这听起来挺贴心的，起码这两个男孩比其他人推荐的书记官人选看起来要靠谱得多。杰洛特摸着下巴随意地想着，忍不住多打量了两个男孩几眼。<br/>“杰洛特。”恩希尔声音提高了些。<br/>“什么？”<br/>他转过头，对上恩希尔琥珀色的眼睛。恩希尔对他挑起了一边眉毛，仰着下巴问他：“如果是你，你选择哪一个？”<br/>杰洛特眨了眨眼，他见过恩希尔给一群大臣开会时的样子，那时恩希尔的身后总会站着两个人，一个负责记录，一个负责整理。所以——“也许两个一起？”<br/>德乌拉轻咳了一声，恩希尔肉眼可见的叹了口气。杰洛特看见那两个男孩都涨红了脸，似乎正因杰洛特的言辞羞愤难当呢。<br/>“是书记官，”杰洛特干巴巴地说，“不是吗？”<br/>当天晚上恩希尔狠狠地操了他，强硬且不讲道理。他插进去的时候双手紧紧地箍着杰洛特的腰身，压着嗓子说：“你看起来对他们很感兴趣。”<br/>“操。”杰洛特被撞得头脑发晕，只得用手抵着床头，“谁能想到……是……”之后他放弃了和恩希尔在床上用语言沟通这件事，就算对方该死的话多。<br/>有太多事情的发展比杰洛特预想的要荒谬得多。比如之前，比如现在。“如果您不介意……”他挠了挠头，对着德乌拉晃了晃手里的酒瓶，对方了然地侧过身去，为他让开了一条笔直的大路。他还没走开几步，就听到身后德乌拉惊声喊道：“皇后殿下！”<br/>杰洛特暗骂了一声，快速地逃离了那里。<br/> <br/>然而他躲不了一世。<br/>杰洛特只在刚到皇宫当天远远地见了那位传说中的帝后的身影。她的头发是金色的，眼睛是更浅的湖绿，像她颈上佩戴的翡翠宝石。杰洛特觉得她哪里都不像希里。杰洛特看着她一直安静地坐在恩希尔的身旁，华美的鹅黄色绸缎裙子裙摆几乎要垂到帝座的台阶下了，恩希尔站起身对着群臣讲了什么，杰洛特没有在听，只是看到那带着金色指环的大手按在帝后的肩膀上时，那位帝后微微舒展眉头，露出了一个温柔的笑容。<br/>杰洛特坚持称他为“假希里”。<br/>他不和恩希尔提起其人，恩希尔也好像忘了皇后的存在。<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他在皇宫的日子平淡如水又错综复杂，所有人看他的眼神都像是在看马戏团笼子里的奇珍异兽——“那不是他们的问题，谁让你是个猎魔人呢。”恩希尔说这句话的毫不尖刻，也不带嘲讽，听起来就是在描述一个事实。一个猎魔人的存在就会被当做某种需要避讳的真相的事实。最可怕的是这件事从来都与杰洛特本人的意愿无关。<br/>杰洛特短暂地放弃了思考，离开了恩希尔的办公室。<br/>“你要去哪，猎魔人。”<br/>杰洛特套上一件黑色的披风，盖住自己的白发，简单地回答：“打猎。”<br/>下水道里没有水鬼的日子，金塔之城郊区的野狼也聊以慰藉，重点是他再也不能忍受他的剑只呆在剑鞘里了，他向来不做暴殄天物的事情，他坚信剑在你使用它的那一刻才真正的成为了剑，否则就是一块华美的普通烂铁。锋芒是有回响的存在。<br/>他去马厩里领走了一匹白马，并叫这匹马萝卜。骑行往城西郊区去，那里有一大片未被开发的森林，里面藏着不少奇珍异兽，可谓一个猎魔人消磨时间的绝佳去处。可是他刚刚骑过森林边缘，就遇到一排警戒的尼弗迦德黑骑兵，他不得不跳下马，掂了掂背后的剑，“这里发生了什么？”<br/>一个骑兵目不斜视地回答他：“皇室出巡，闲人免进。”<br/>杰洛特歪着头想了一下，在他离开之前恩希尔还呆在他那个可怕的办公室里，那外出的人就只有——<br/>“我好像在皇宫里见过你。”一名骑兵奇怪地打量了他几眼。<br/>“不，你没有。”杰洛特拽进缰绳，准备调头。<br/>“猎魔人。”一个女声从背后响起，眼前的士兵突然全部立正，杰洛特回过头，看见了一个骑着马的不认识的女人。“放松吧，士兵们，他是陛下的人。”女人仰起头，声音凌厉，让杰洛特想起叶奈法，但她和德乌拉一样有着一头太阳一样的金发和天空一样广阔的蓝眼睛，直接说的话，甚至可以形容她为更锋利，更尖锐的德乌拉。<br/>“怎么，猎魔人，舌头被恩希尔叼走了？”她毫不介意地用恩希尔开玩笑，让一旁的士兵都打了个哆嗦。“我可对你好奇很久了。”<br/>杰洛特不知道这人是谁，但无端有些头皮发麻。“我马上就离开。”他叹了口气，快速地说。<br/>“别急着走，猎魔人，既然已经来了，那不如陪我逛逛吧。”她放着马匹慢慢前行，见杰洛特没有动作，又接着说：“就当关怀一名可怜的女士，她已经太久没见到她的爱人，因为她的爱人被一匹北方而来的狼抢走了灵魂，挖出了心肝，夺去了双眸。行行好，猎魔人，求求你了。”<br/>杰洛特骑马跟上，不要招惹常年参与宫廷中事的女人，是他在和叶奈法还有特莉丝分开之后做的第一个决定。但杰洛特无话可说，二人安静地前进了一小段路，直到看见不远处尼弗迦德皇家护卫队的驻扎营地，女人才开口：“我在梅契特呆了五年，直到前段时间德乌拉给我写信，告诉我宫里来了一位猎魔人，我才再次回到金塔之城。”<br/>杰洛特嗯了一声。<br/>“但德乌拉可没在信中告诉我你是这样的一个人。”女人看起来很有兴趣的从上到下打量着杰洛特，“我一直觉得恩希尔的品味不好，艾妮、德乌拉，更甚是那个小姑娘，就算有些政治原因，但很难相信。你觉得恩希尔对希里雅硬得起来吗？”<br/>“这位……呃……”<br/>“克拉拉·艾普·格温多林·戈尔，叫我克拉拉就行。”<br/>“这位尊贵的克拉拉小姐。”杰洛特深吸了一口气，郑重地说，“不，我不知道，也不想知道。”<br/>“不用那么紧张，猎魔人。我又不会吃了你。”克拉拉嗤笑一声，“只有恩希尔能吃了你，不是吗？想想吧，猎魔人，他是一个皇帝，他集将军、贵族、莽汉和统治者于一身。越是冷酷无情的人越是能治理好一个国家，因为在这种人眼里人不再是人，只是一个意志的结合体，是一个被握在手里的武器，你在他眼中看见的一切爱意都是假象，艾妮的家族帮他夺回权力，我帮他稳固根基，德乌拉家财万贯，就连那个小可怜，都是预言之子。他可能爱任何人，但绝对不会爱你。而你呢，猎魔人，我知道是你杀了拉多维德，为了让他把整个北方握在手里，那北方诸君的死应当也和你脱不了干系。现在呢，战争已经结束，你还有多少利用价值？现在你还准备为他做点什么？杀死一只龙，把龙头挂在他的王座之上？”<br/>“喝光皇家酒窖是不错的选择。”杰洛特耸了耸肩，认真地说。<br/>克拉拉扭曲着殷红的嘴角，眼里的轻蔑显而易见。<br/>“好吧。其一，女士，不，我不杀龙，除非他们做了什么过分的事情。”杰洛特忍不住叹了口气，在心里把克拉拉每一个词嘲笑了一遍，他充满耐心，逐条反驳：“其二，北方诸君的死与我无关……大部分，只有拉多维德，但无论你是否相信，我杀他不是为了恩希尔，我有其他的理由。”<br/>“而且，我想你误会了，我不爱恩希尔。”这才是杰洛特必须要说出来的话，他尽量克制着自己的急切，以免听起来太像急着撇清关系，“恩希尔不爱我，我也不认为他会爱我。”<br/>克拉拉没有再说话，她凝视着杰洛特，仿佛并不相信他的话，以至于开始怀疑他的存在是否真实。“如果你真的这么想，”克拉拉慢条斯理地说，“那你应该离开这里。”<br/>杰洛特了然克拉拉所说的‘这里’指的不仅仅是这片森林，而是指金塔之城乃至整个尼弗迦德，他觉得杰洛特应该离开恩希尔的身边，像出走一样，离得越远越好。<br/>“谢谢。”杰洛特对她的忠告点头以示敬意，“我也是这么想的。”<br/>他到最后也没有打猎，不管是哪一把剑都没有出鞘的机会，杰洛特几乎听见了剑刃的哀鸣。他只得在晚饭时分闯进了恩希尔的私人书房，梅瑞里德对他的行为见怪不怪，但还是狠狠地瞪了他一眼。“我的昆特牌昨天忘在这里了。”杰洛特干巴巴地和梅瑞里德说。<br/>“早些时候已差人整理好——”杰洛特满心期盼被送回了他的卧室，“——收在了陛下书桌里。”<br/>于是杰洛特决定去翻恩希尔的书桌——也正是因此他之后又在梅瑞里德不赞成的目光下闯进了恩希尔的办公室里——“你一直在监视我？”杰洛特把一本规整的笔记扔到恩希尔面前，那里面记载着他失忆以来的全部动向。他去了什么地方，呆了几日，大致上做了些什么，有些记载甚至比杰洛特自己的记忆都清晰。<br/>恩希尔靠在椅背上，挥挥手驱散了房间中的其他人。“不然呢，猎魔人。”他语气随意，听起来觉得这一切都是理所当然的，“我应该对你不管不顾，任你自由地在北方游荡，然后不经意之间打乱我的所有计划吗？”<br/>“可是——”杰洛特双手撑着恩希尔的桌子，向前弯腰努力地等着恩希尔，“恩希尔，这真的很变态。”<br/>恩希尔用一指撑着自己下巴，杰洛特注意到他戴了一副做工精致的金丝边眼镜，镜腿上简单的点缀着几颗零碎的钻石，金色的眼镜链顺着他稍侧的头垂到手肘。那双眼睛藏在玻璃下似乎显得不太一样，杰洛特甚至以为自己看到了一些柔和的东西。他看见恩希尔眯着眼睛轻笑一声，“变态，或许吧。但是在斯提加之后，我就告诫自己决不能低估你的能力，放任你行动了。北方战局紧张，一兵一卒都有可能影响形势，可别提强悍如猎魔人。如果我收编了雷索和猫学派猎魔人，那监视一个狼派猎魔人，又有什么奇怪的呢。”<br/>这里有对于一个深谋远虑的皇帝来说，似乎说得通。杰洛特被眼睛上的碎钻晃到了眼睛，他继续为自己辩解：“你知道我讨厌政治，我不会主动参与到那些事里的。”<br/>“当然。”恩希尔优雅地拿起手边的骨瓷茶杯，抿了一口温热的茶水，“但每个人都有身不由己的时候，而你已经陷得太深了。”<br/>恩希尔的声音低沉，让这话听起来太过善解人意，不包含一星半点的冷嘲热讽，让杰洛特不得不收敛些刚才咄咄逼人的态度。他抱着手臂，瞥过去头去，“那我猜下午发生的事你也一清二楚了。”<br/>恩希尔叹了口气，颇为无奈地对杰洛特解释道：“我已经很长时间没有见过克拉拉了，看来她还在生我的气。”<br/>“因为你抛弃了她，欺骗了他的感情，换了一位情妇。”杰洛特哼了一声，“你活该。”<br/>“我没有抛弃她，如果她不清楚那段关系的真实意义，她早就死了。”<br/>“所以你的确骗了她。”<br/>“不，我那是给了她她想要的东西。”<br/>恩希尔泰然自若的神情突然让杰洛特想起几十年前辛特拉的那场晚宴，现在回忆起来，那其中无尽的喧嚣和在命运面前的挣扎都显得无比滑稽可笑。他好奇恩希尔是否也如这般想帕维塔，在那个由魔法幻化而出的暴风雨夜里，帕维塔站在汹涌翻滚的船上，被雨水和泪水浸透，是不是也像他自己现在这样看着他，思索着他。<br/>“杰洛特。”恩希尔的呼声唤回了他飘去前世的思维，杰洛特深吸一口气，听恩希尔继续说：“你打算离开吗？”<br/>杰洛特闭上了眼，又睁开，他冷静地回答：“不，我打算喝光你的酒窖，所以暂时不。”<br/>“很好。”恩希尔伸腿把椅子向后推开，对他张开手臂，“来吧，猎魔人，我已为你清走旁人，明日宫中必会传我耽溺于美色，不如就将此做实来的更让我舒心。”<br/>“哈，舒心。”杰洛特绕过桌子走近恩希尔，一只腿膝盖抵在恩希尔的双腿之间。<br/>“包容我难得的任性吧。”他看着杰洛特跪下身，直挺的鼻梁贴上恩希尔的胯部，还体贴的蹭了几下，随后抬起头，烛火撞进金色的眼睛里，像是盈着无数破碎散落的金箔。杰洛特张张嘴，想要说些什么，恩希尔一只手按住他的后脑，“别说话，猎魔人，我累了。”他另一只手按在杰洛特的嘴唇上，“用你这牙尖嘴利的嘴做点别的什么更有价值的事吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>杰洛特的确认真思索过离开的问题。他于入秋时分踏进金塔之城，现已在此处蜗居将近两个月。距离他在史凯利杰与狂猎死斗也过去了四个月有余。如果此时离开，等于逆风而行，他会在路上被寒风打个劈头盖脸，不得不在麦提纳，或者陶森特躲避风雪熬过冬天，等到春天再来，一年又进入了新的轮回之中。又或许，他可以留在这里，等冬天过去，同温暖湿润的季风一同北上，回到他应去的地方。</p><p>他已记不得当初为什么头脑发热一路骑行来尼弗迦德，当时也并不明白为何他站在皇宫门口说要见恩希尔恩瑞斯时为什么没有立马被守卫乱箭射死。直到他清楚恩希尔对他的行迹了如指掌，才明白一切都不是巧合。恩希尔见到他时那句平淡的“猎魔人，为什么你的胸口挂着两个狼头吊坠。”像一颗巨石砸到他的身上，如灾难一般轰然作响，让他无言以对，只能转头看向墙壁，无助地躲闪恩希尔的目光。而这里是金碧辉煌的尼弗迦德，不是残缺破败的维吉玛，墙上没有希里幼年时期、撇着嘴、满脸不高兴的画像，他转头只看到了无穷无尽的黑色太阳。</p><p>“目的，猎魔人。”恩希尔继续问他，“还是说你是来索要你以为你应得的酬金，要一把在我面前坐下的椅子？”</p><p>“不。”杰洛特闭上了眼睛，他声音喑哑，“不。我不应该来这里，我马上离开。”</p><p>“你失魂落魄的样子让人大倒胃口。”恩希尔嗤笑一声，“梅瑞里德，带猎魔人下去，给他安排一个房间。他曾帮我很大的忙，数次——”恩希尔向后靠着椅背，舒展身体，带着些说不上来的兴致，“——应当被奉为上宾。”</p><p>于是猎魔人稀里糊涂的就在金碧辉煌的尼弗迦德皇城住下了，至于他之后怎么和尼弗迦德的皇帝滚到床上又是另外一件事。</p><p>猎场会面之后杰洛特又见过克拉拉几次。其中一次在后花园，克拉拉主动和他攀谈了几句，并邀请他一同前往郊区打猎，杰洛特婉言谢绝。并不是因为他害怕和恩希尔的情妇扯到一起，也不是他不想去打猎，如果情况有所不同，克拉拉实属他欣赏的类型，春宵一度未尝不可。但是，不，他不喜欢女人带着某种目的接近他，尤其是克拉拉这样危险的女人。第二次是杰洛特从恩希尔那回来的某天，发现克拉拉正坐在他的起居室里。名义上是要给杰洛特送自己舞会的邀请函，但杰洛特不觉得自己的地位需要女爵夫人亲自劳驾，更何况克拉拉还带了酒——年份上好的罗曼尼康帝。</p><p>“你对每个客人都这么慷慨吗？”一杯红酒下肚后杰洛特忍不住问道，“这几乎和我在恩希尔那喝到的酒不相上下。”</p><p>“只是不相上下而已？”</p><p>杰洛特耸了耸肩。所幸是在他们趁着酒意聊点什么之前，有仆从跑进来对克拉拉说了些话，之后她甩着裙摆快速地离开了这里，让杰洛特不由得松了口气。</p><p>然后是第三次，克拉拉那场舞会前一天，在皇宫的浴室里。杰洛特承认他的确懈怠了，他几乎听到心中的那个维瑟米尔对他发出怒吼——他以为那脚步声只是一般女仆，所以没有睁开眼睛，直到一只冰冷的手触上他的后脖颈，他打了个哆嗦，条件反射地拽住那只手腕，把人按在了光滑的大理石地面上。</p><p>“你对每一个女人都这么热情吗？”被他按在身下的克拉拉浴袍凌乱，高耸的胸脯若隐若现，她面带笑意，目光向下移动，挑起一根眉毛认真打量起来。而杰洛特刚从温暖舒适的池水里跳出来，身上除了反光的水渍外一无所有。克拉拉的手指毫不避讳地点在杰洛特的胸口，“如果我和你上床，你猜恩希尔会嫉妒谁？”</p><p>杰洛特什么都没说，只是淡定地任她打量片刻，才松开手，坐回了水里。</p><p>那柔软无骨一般的手再次抚摸上杰洛特的肩膀，而这次杰洛特没有动，他闭着眼睛一边享受克拉拉的按摩，一边认真地说：“我什么都给不了你，也不会为你做任何事。”</p><p>克拉拉吃吃地笑，“贪婪的猎魔人。”她加重了手上的力道，“做每一件事都明码标价，一边算计着自己能得到什么，会得到什么，一边又自以为冷酷地度量着每一个人，怕对方在自己身上寻找价值。不过不必紧张，猎魔人，如果我需要你，不会白让你为我干活。”</p><p>“那你为什么在这里？别说是想看我洗澡，女士。”</p><p>“为什么不？”克拉拉惊呼一声，她两只手捧住杰洛特的脸颊，让杰洛特抬起头仰视她，“那纹身真漂亮，虽然只是个半成品。你为什么会让恩希尔对你做这个？”</p><p>杰洛特看着那张美丽的脸庞，他看到愤怒、疯狂、还有等待和寻找，杰洛特确信那不是想要他答案的那种等待，不是对他所说的答案的好奇，克拉拉在等待一种更长远的东西，在寻找一种争斗，就好像她哪都不能去，哪都去不了，只好活着，恪守着某种不可言说的秩序，等待某一天找到一个突破口。杰洛特几乎就要同情她了。</p><p>“你找错对象了，我不是你以为的那个人——”他没有回答克拉拉的问题，而是单刀直入地对她说，像是要道出一场无声争论的真实结果，“如果有那么一个人的话。但我想，可能没有，或者已经死了。”</p><p>“希里雅？”克拉拉的指甲掐进杰洛特的下颚，“不，不是那个公主，她只是恩希尔的道具。他不可能爱她。”</p><p>杰洛特迟疑了一下，然后说：“或许吧。”</p><p>克拉拉终于放开了他，杰洛特肯定他的脖子出血了。</p><p>“起码你有一点说对了，猎魔人。”克拉拉站起身，声音又变做另外一副样子，他听起来无怨无艾，心平气和，“有人希望我带一句话给你，她想见见你，而你一直在躲着她。”</p><p>“我知道了，女士。”</p><p>“你只说你知道而已，你不会去见她，是吗？”</p><p>“谁知道呢。”杰洛特低下头，看看自己胸前两个狼学派的徽章，哑着嗓子说：“或许吧。”</p><p> </p><p>他当然没去克拉拉的舞会，而且是在向恩希尔咨询过意见之后。“我应该去吗？”他趁恩希尔往自己的手上倒油的时候没头没尾地说了一句，还忍不住嗅了嗅鼻子，他喜欢那个油清爽的柑橘味，后调则幽深似檀木。</p><p>“不必勉强自己。”这话听起来太过体贴，让杰洛特打了个哆嗦，“不过，杰洛特。”他慢慢地，慢慢地进入了杰洛特的身体，像是把羽毛笔放进墨汁里一样认真，“你想过，如果你要以怎样的身份出现在那种场合吗？人们会怎么看你？你已经不再只是一名猎魔人了。”</p><p>这成功的打消了杰洛特的一些念头，也让杰洛特意识到事情又回到了开始——他只是和恩希尔上床而已，但除了他自己（和恩希尔）并没有任何一个人能简单地看待这件事。</p><p>“克拉拉知道……很多。”杰洛特抵住床头，侧过身体迎接恩希尔，“我以为没人……知道你过去的事情了。”</p><p>“他是达西家族的近亲，达西公爵的侄女，阿达尔·艾普·达西公爵曾助我逃离尼弗迦德，又助我重登帝位。他们二人是这个世界上除了你我唯二知道那些事情的人了。”恩希尔一边停在里面，一边淡定地解释，好像头脑和身体不是一个人似的。</p><p>杰洛特后悔在这个时候和恩希尔交谈了，恩希尔甚至没怎么喘气，而他自己已经硬得发疼，且空虚的要命。他低吼一声，“你要在这个时候说这么多么？”</p><p>“我以为是你想知道。”恩希尔甚至算得上诚恳地说。</p><p>杰洛特哼了一声，仰起头，他闭上眼睛，享受于尼弗迦德皇帝的动作，不无嘲讽地说：“他们还活着，真是个奇迹。”</p><p>恩希尔笑了一声，“别说得好像事不关己。”他的手掐上杰洛特的脖颈，然后附身下，舔舐过克拉拉尖锐的指甲留下的印记，“不要忘记你也是因为我的仁慈才会在这里。”</p><p>杰洛特还想继续回击几句，但恩希尔紧贴着他，胸口两枚狼头徽章扎进他们的血肉里，那双随便一挥就会撼动整个大陆的冰冷手指箍住他，让杰洛特第一次明确的感到他无处可逃。</p><p>他突然想见见假希里。</p><p>他想见见那个女孩，问她叫什么名字，是以怎样的心情抛弃了自己，头顶帝后的王冠是否让她有愧于心。他想看她是否清醒，看似无尽的权力会不会让她惶惶度日，她会不会憎恨这种秩序。他还想问她有没有像他一样，思念着另一个同她样貌相似的女孩，毕竟是因为那个女孩，他们才会被禁锢在这里。他或许还会同情她，即便人们常常因同情而毁灭自己，溺死在自私和自以为奉献的沼泽里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他当然不敢去见尼弗迦德的皇后。</p><p>事实上，他连走进皇后宫殿的勇气都没有，而且他用了十天才承认他的确是不敢，而非只是不想。起初他告诉自己他找不到一个合适的理由，就算他在宫廷之中不顾其他人的眼光自由穿梭，他也只是一名猎魔人而已。旁人只当他是钝了、锈了的剑，也从未见过他崭露锋芒的样子，某种角度来说他乐见其成。他在皇宫中的地位不清不楚，却也无关痛痒。那他又要以怎样的理由敲开皇后的门呢，他还要穿着礼服，行标准的尼弗迦德礼吗？</p><p>既然做不到，猎魔人决定顺其自然，他翻了个身，从恩希尔的床上跳起来，一边穿衣服一边竖着耳朵听着会客室的响动，“你的书记官来了。”他提醒恩希尔。</p><p>恩希尔用手肘支起上半身，盯着卧室的房门，他眉头微皱，好像在思虑着什么，眼中满是厌恶——德乌拉的两个侄子自然留在了皇宫中，最近更和恩希尔形影不离。杰洛特曾偶然瞧见恩希尔拍着其中一人肩膀的样子，他难得扬起嘴角，看起来十分欣慰，如果杰洛特不是缺乏感情的猎魔人，他都要鼓掌了。而现在，杰洛特把到已经到嘴边的嘲讽咽回肚子里，他又不是天天和恩希尔滚在一起，可不知道外面那俩个孩子里有没有皇帝的情人——又或者两个都是——免得因为自己说得太多落得上绞刑架的下场。</p><p>没过一会儿，梅瑞里德过来敲门，说书记官带着今日的文件以及恭候多时，而现在不过凌晨六点。杰洛特没有在恩希尔这里过夜，当然没有。昨天他打猎回来，心情意外的不错，而恩希尔也难得有空，他们共饮了一瓶红酒，以及一种杰洛特从没喝过的烈性酒，据说是极北之地的使节带来的贡品。那酒闻起来有草药的香气，杜松子、肉豆蔻、甘草、橙皮，清爽的像处女那般让人魂牵梦萦，喝起来却像火灼烧牙膛，穿透肺腑，一口下去满头的烟霞。他趁着还有意识的时候和恩希尔下了几盘象棋，然后掀翻了棋盘给恩希尔口姣。杰洛特在不知道第几次高潮的时候在恩希尔的床上昏睡过去，顶多两个小时，醒来后又骑着恩希尔来了一轮，然后再次昏睡，直到凌晨。所以要找个恰当的词描述他还在这里的原因，只能用“放纵”。因打猎而产生的肾上腺素让他上瘾，酒和性也是。人类必然会被某种瘾头所控制——这句话是他的一位故友所说，事到如今杰洛特倒是乐意屈服于人类的本能了。</p><p>他趁梅瑞里德打开门的时候离开了这里，与两位年轻英俊的书记官擦肩而过，其中一人愤恨地瞪了他一眼，他不明原因，只好当做没看见。</p><p>之后的一个星期他都没见过恩希尔，他自己则流连忘返于皇家图书馆，这里珍藏着不少杰洛特以前听都没听说过的著作。有些由上古精灵语所撰写的书籍常年无人打理，混乱的堆积在角落的书架上。杰洛特借着这几个月学到的尼弗迦德语和翻译书籍对照着试着整理，他本能的清楚这种行为并不符合他的生存模式，但无处安放的焦虑依然让他整夜跪坐在杂乱的书目之中，像是穿越在注定要坍塌的城墙和阁楼之间。这期间克拉拉又来找过他一次，再次邀请他一同前往郊区打猎。“我想见见你的剑。”她说这句话的时候蹲在杰洛特身旁，为了躲避灰尘而拽起裙子，扬了一下如太阳般光辉的金发，好奇地眨着通透的蓝色眸子，杰洛特挑起眉毛，思索了几秒她是否正在作出某种暗示。</p><p>“为什么不呢。”他用两只手掌合上书，向克拉拉凑近了一些，对方配合地向后退去，坐倒在地上。阳光透过窗棂和杰洛特的后背映在克拉拉的脸上，他伸出手去，看见克拉拉瑟缩了一下——然后那只手越过她的脸颊，触碰到她身后书架上的一本上古语书籍，题目为一长串晦涩的词义，但杰洛特知道，那其实是一本童话故事。</p><p>身后传来一阵刻意地咳嗽声，杰洛特听得出来是梅瑞里德。而克拉拉拽着裙角挡住自己的大腿，她优雅地把一只手递给杰洛特，让杰洛特扶她站起身，然后如同无事发生一样离开了现场。而梅瑞里德只是僵硬地对杰洛特点了点头。</p><p>杰洛特不难明白克拉拉为何对他有如此执念，但算不上理解，可能因为从某种角度来说杰洛特觉得这一切并不值得。他曾反驳恩希尔那句“我给了她她想要的东西。”——“别用供需关系来形容这个，恩希尔。”他低着头，思索着棋局也思索着他想说的话，“你想要欺骗一个聪明人，可她知道自己想要什么，也知道自己得到了什么，她因此而愤怒。你说得对，那本质不是欺骗，那是期望的落空。”</p><p>“而一个人有如何的期望，是那个人自己的事。”恩希尔也盯着棋盘，“杰洛特，供需是人与人之间最基本的关系，如果没有这层含义，你又为什么会出现在这呢？”</p><p>狡猾如恩希尔总是这样，用一个反问把问题再次推回杰洛特自己。而这也是杰洛特自己在这段时间内时刻思索着的问题——他想从恩希尔那得到什么？</p><p>首先，他不是另外一个克拉拉，他不会痴心妄想在尼弗迦德皇帝的身上追寻某种精神痉挛一样的爱意，他也注定不会爱上恩希尔，因为他有时看着恩希尔，只是看着他，不作任何猜疑的时候——他觉得自己在看一面镜子。在那时他明白他和恩希尔一样，从对方身上看到的是那个他们穷尽一生寻找，去出逃，曾握在手里最后却又不得不放手让她翱翔的燕子。</p><p>恩希尔再次先他一步看见了某种光景，他和恩希尔的确是一种供需关系。如同他预料到杰洛特会出现在这里，不是因为他熟知杰洛特的行踪，仅仅是因为恩希尔理解他的失去。</p><p> </p><p>隔天杰洛特如约赶到猎场。以防万一，他给自己的剑上了剑油。而意料之内的，他终于再次见到了希里。</p><p>那一切如此理所当然，克拉拉曾帮皇后传过话给他，所以他跟随克拉拉的脚步走进帝国皇家护卫驻扎的帐篷，看见那个金色头发，身着尼弗迦德款式猎装的女孩时，丝毫没有惊讶。而那会面又与他之前所有的设想都不同，他既没有行礼，也没有不愿看她，他在心中感觉不到丝毫的厌恶，也没有那种尽可能感知的悲伤。他静静地凝视着尼弗迦德的皇后，恩希尔的配偶，名义上的辛特拉公主——他真正的女儿的替身，一个彻头彻尾的冒牌货。在如此近的距离，只消一眼他就能笃定这是一名陌生人，他不认识此人更别说熟悉，那又何谈任何的感觉呢。</p><p>他曾以为他可能在这个女孩身上看到某种寄托，但是不，她不是希里没有成为的模样，她是希里永远不会成为的模样。那无关于环境、外因、随波逐流，那单纯只是人与人之间的不同。而且他相信，恩希尔和他有着一样的感受。</p><p>或许是他打量的眼神太过于赤裸，一旁的侍从发出了一种不赞同的哼声。“猎魔人先生。”女皇对猎魔人微微颔首，“很高兴，终于见到您了。”</p><p>若放在旁人，杰洛特都会认为这是句嘲讽了。但她的语调如此平静，像无风的湖面，既无欲望也无畏惧，而且——这听起来很像恩希尔。无论恩希尔做了什么，他的确塑造了他的皇后。</p><p>之后他应邀陪着皇后在猎场绕了一圈，借用卫兵的弓箭射杀了一只狼和两只鹿。他们谈到了帝国的风貌，南方的天气，还有这座夸张、矛盾、繁华的城市，她说了很多杰洛特没来得及看到的东西。毕竟杰洛特赶到金塔之城时，恰逢恩希尔解决了一众妄图颠覆他政权的叛乱分子，扩展了他舞厅的面积。他还记得那些被吊死的篡位者晃荡的脚与地面的距离，且只记得那些了。</p><p>“你很熟悉城里的事情。”杰洛特说。</p><p>“当然。”她对杰洛特眨了眨眼睛，“我总会出去逛逛，用另外一种身份。这是他所允许的。”</p><p>杰洛特用了几秒才明白，她指的是恩希尔。杰洛特疑惑了一阵，让她继续说下去。</p><p>“我想，您是知道真相的人。”她看见杰洛特面无表情地看着她，“如果这能让您感到宽慰，我可以告诉您，陛下他从没碰过我。”</p><p>杰洛特张了张嘴，他想说点什么，却又如鲠在喉。他吞咽了一下，试图挥去那些因为刚刚的建起桥梁而迟来的罪恶感。“不，”杰洛特最终说，“我对此不感兴趣。”</p><p>女孩了然地点点头，继续说：“陛下最大限度上给了我自由。他总会让我去各处看看，当然，远离战场的安全之处，还会送给我各种新奇的东西，衣服、珠宝，和各种各样的书。”</p><p>“听起来不错。”</p><p>“是啊。”女孩低下头，稍稍扬起嘴角，垂下的眼睫盖住忧虑，“他说皇后是一个很辛苦的位置，只是表面的风光而已。但实际上对我来说并没有。我想他一定为我做了很多，那些政治上的事情，我学的很慢，他却从未责备过我。有很多事情在黑暗中发生，史黛拉女士以为我从不知道，但身处在光明中的人，又怎么会察觉不到那些涌动的阴影？”</p><p>“你想见我，就是想要告诉我恩希尔对你有多好吗？”杰洛特平静地说。</p><p>“不。这不是对我，而是对他的女儿。”女孩摇摇头，“我听闻陛下在北方让您去寻找她，能告诉我都发生了什么吗？”</p><p>“那是一个很长的故事。”</p><p>“讲给我听吧，猎魔人先生。”女孩拎起不存在的裙角，对杰洛特行了一个尼弗迦德贵族礼，“不光是你的故事，还有她的故事，求您了，告诉我，她到底是个什么样的人吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>杰洛特给那个女孩——尼弗迦德的女皇讲了自己女儿的故事。他尽量简洁自己的语言，“我们在凯尔莫罕住了两个月，这期间特莉丝教了她很多”，然后跳到“叶奈法为了她在梅里泰利的神殿住下，与其说是她的老师，不如说是她的母亲”，诸如此类，很快又到了仙妮德岛，命运猝不及防的降临，同时失去了最重要的两个人的杰洛特手足无措，之后他又是如何踏上了那条与猎魔人无关的、单纯是杰洛特自己的执着，为了找寻他自以为的希望的路。“我不知道该去哪，传闻恩希尔找到了她，但是，”他深深地看向帝后，“你我都知道她不在这，可我又能去哪呢。”然后他说到了陶森特，“那是一座与众不同的城市。我穿行在丛林之间太久了，非常渴望城市。聚集的人群和一望无尽的拱形屋顶，陶森特白色的砖房和高雅的精灵建筑……”他问女孩：“你去过那吗？”</p><p>“我一直向往那里，葡萄酒之乡，陛下酒窖的珍藏有一大半都从那里供上。”女孩摇了摇头，“但我从没去过那，陛下说那里不一样。”</p><p>“他做得没错。”他难得赞同了恩希尔，“陶森特有一套自己的系统，它与众不同，且非常的夸张。人们日复一日重复这一件事，好让外界永远向往。”</p><p>他一边讲一边试探着眼前的人，然后明白这个女孩对过往一无所知，不过是凭借着只言片语猜测出自己该扮演谁而已。而恩希尔在她眼中扮演着一位仁慈又令人心碎的皇帝，但她又和杰洛特都明白事情并不仅仅是这样。她身上有着一种令人异常痛苦的自知之明，杰洛特同情地想，这种感情可以把她从整个环境里剥离，也可以让她成长为自己所想的模样。</p><p>“最后我们打败了威格弗特兹，恩希尔也到了，他放了我们。”<strong>恩希尔让我去死。</strong>“他当然没有和希里相认，但他互相打了个招呼。”<strong>希里因愤恨而痛哭流涕。</strong>“他拥抱了她。”<strong>他们就此分别，再没相见。</strong></p><p>他觉得自己讲了太多，那些片段一样的故事里有那么多重要的事情，在现在回忆起来又不是每一件事都与希里有关。但如果在讲述过程中刻意忽视，一切就会像断了弦的鲁特琴弹出的杂乱乐曲，没有逻辑，不成系统。</p><p>最后他浑浑噩噩地离开了猎场的营地，克拉拉执意送他走了一程。“她真可怜，是不是。”克拉拉仰着头，用一种过分诚挚的语气说。“亡国的公主，被迫留在毁灭自己家园的敌人手里，嫁给一个能当他父亲的中年男人。”</p><p>杰洛特叹了口气，心不在焉地回答：“说得没错。”</p><p>有那么一会儿他们没人讲话，只有马蹄踩在树叶上发出窸窣声响。“我想我应当向你道歉，猎魔人。”之后克拉拉率先开口，她没等杰洛特作出反应，自顾自地继续说道：“我之前以为你是恩希尔的——”她顿了一下，似乎在斟酌用词，“——爪牙。但我已经调查过了你的事，我想你的确不是我所猜想的那样。”</p><p>杰洛特无奈地看了克拉拉一眼，干巴巴地说：“别对过去的事情太有信心。”</p><p>“我是对我的消息来源很有信心。”克拉拉嗤笑一声，“还记得芙林吉拉·薇歌吗？”</p><p>鉴于杰洛特今日回忆过去的份额已经超标，他并没有和克拉拉谈起更多。他回到皇宫中后简单地清理了自己，便准备再次一头栽进图书馆中，意料之外的是，他在图书馆的门口遇到了梅瑞里德，这位敬职敬业的皇室管家看见杰洛特的一瞬间神情有些复杂，靠近后又稍稍舒展眉头。</p><p>“看得出您整理了自己，真另在下欣慰。”他不无嘲讽地说，“陛下已经在里面等您许久了。”</p><p>“恩希尔在里面？”杰洛特脱口而出，又觉得这话不太对劲——这里是皇家图书馆，皇帝当然可以随进随出。</p><p>杰洛特不太自在的走了进去，看见恩希尔正背着手站在他还未整理完，散乱一片的书架旁。莫尔凡和一个杰洛特叫不上名字的大臣站在不远处，拘谨地垂着头。</p><p>“杰洛特，来得正是时候。”恩希尔提高声音，随意从书架上抽出一本书，拿在手里翻看，“看来我应当雇你做皇家图书馆的管理员，你做得不错。”</p><p>杰洛特噎了一下，斟酌着行了一个简陋的宫廷礼，”陛下。“</p><p>恩希尔轻笑一声，马上又说：“不，不必行礼，这是我赐予你的特权，记得吗？”</p><p>是了，杰洛特在心里叹一口气，杰洛特暂且不明白恩希尔要做什么，但他相信恩希尔不会做无意义的举动。</p><p>“陛下。”莫尔凡漫不经心地瞥了杰洛特一眼，“刚刚讲到的那件事……”</p><p>“两位将军，天色已晚，我想你们的家人也正在焦急等你回去共进晚餐，不是吗。”恩希尔打断莫尔凡的话，又放缓语气，“你所说的我已经了解了，这事关帝国的荣耀，我一定会好好彻查此事。莫尔凡，你做得很好。”</p><p>莫尔凡颔首，看起来充满敬意。</p><p>两位将军离开后，杰洛特抱着手臂问恩希尔：“你在这里做什么？”</p><p>恩希尔扬起一根眉毛，疑惑地看着他：“你听起来好像是我擅自闯进了你的领地，猎魔人，忘记这里到底是哪了吗？”</p><p>杰洛特哼了一声，不置可否，“我以为你已经解决掉所有的政敌了呢。”杰洛特回忆起克拉拉的态度和莫尔凡的眼神，冷静、诚恳，对恩希尔充满敬意，一如往常。但一个人要想杀死另外一个人时，之前一定会发生很多事情，并不只是拿起匕首那么简单。</p><p>“谁会把真正有价值的筹码摆在桌面上，都是些小角色罢了。”恩希尔在地毯上盘腿坐下，身旁都是杰洛特还没来及整理的书籍，摞的有半人那么高，他看着杰洛特用潦草字迹写下的清单，继续着杰洛特的工作。杰洛特站在盯了他一会儿，然后认命地在恩希尔对面坐下，开始整理另外一摞。</p><p>很久之后，像极了恩希尔掐准时间在杰洛特的耐心耗尽之前，他慢条斯理地说：“有人知道了。”</p><p>“什么？”杰洛特装作随意地问道。</p><p>“皇后的身份。”</p><p>“既然要说就说清楚些，他们是知道了希里和你的关系，还是知道了这个希里是假的？”</p><p>“嘘。”恩希尔把一只手指按在杰洛特的唇上，“隔墙有耳。”</p><p>杰洛特心中一惊，又马上反应过来，他抓住恩希尔的手腕，“别胡扯，我是一名猎魔人，这方圆一百米连只苍蝇都没有。除非你不谨慎到让魔法跟到这里来。”</p><p>恩希尔没有动作，只在杰洛特松开手后揉了揉自己的手腕，“一旦知道这个希里是假的，另一件事就不难查清了。达西公爵最近频繁和莫尔凡会面，他们早晚会把事情联想到一起。”</p><p>“莫尔凡？”杰洛特皱眉，“我以为他会是你的第一顺位继承人。”</p><p>“如果我一直没有子女的话，他可能是。可现在我觉得艾弗特森家族也不错。”</p><p>“你觉得莫尔凡的家族背叛了你。”</p><p>“谁又知道他们是否真的效忠于我呢。”恩希尔耸耸肩，“他现在只是在试探我，告诉我这个辛特拉公主可能是个冒名顶替者，现在皇宫中应该已经流言四起了。实际上，他们如果不是已经肯定了她不是真正的希里，莫尔凡是不会来找我的。”</p><p>杰洛特垂下眼睛，努力地思考这件事和他有什么关系，在此之前他从未和恩希尔谈起过尼弗迦德的政治，他以为那都是恩希尔自己的事。而他只是一名猎魔人而已。</p><p>“你总是这样，猎魔人。”恩希尔笑着摇了摇头，“脸上藏不住任何事，尤其是疑惑和愤怒，无论是作为皇宫中的一员，还是一名猎魔人，这都是相当糟糕的习惯。”他在杰洛特瞪他的时候摊开双手，“照照镜子，杰洛特，你困惑地像一只发了疯的野猪，而我仁慈的决定给你一个机会。问吧。”</p><p>杰洛特抽了抽嘴角，他纠结了几秒，还是向好奇心屈服了。“我不明白，明明没有必要。那个女孩……”杰洛特深吸一口气，“……不是希里，那预言也不可能生效，你完全可以随了他们的心意娶一个贵族家的女儿，能省去很多的麻烦，不是吗。”</p><p>“省去麻烦？有可能。”恩希尔捏着自己的下巴，转动眼珠好似在认真思考着问题的答案，“但是我为什么要这样做呢？不如你来猜猜看，杰洛特，如果你猜对了，我可以给你一个奖励。”</p><p>杰洛特时常厌恶恩希尔的傲慢，现在更是如此。好在这种厌恶与恩希尔本人无关，只是杰洛特本身对那些身居高位者下意识地反抗。他果断地拒绝说：“不，我不想猜。”</p><p>恩希尔斜睨他，用眼神问他：为什么。</p><p>“因为我只有一个答案，恩希尔，我只有一个答案能解释你为什么会这样做，而这个答案可能会发生的概率是千分，不，万分之一。我不可能猜对。就算我猜对了，也有可能是你在说谎。”</p><p>“而事实就摆在你的眼前，猎魔人，对已经发生的事情无动于衷，才是自欺欺人。”恩希尔凝视这杰洛特，脸上没有表情，但语气莫名让杰洛特产生了他十分受伤的错觉，“说吧，猎魔人，说出你的答案，就算不是为了事实，仅当做是一场赌博又有什么不可呢。”</p><p>杰洛特咬了一下嘴唇干掉的死皮，“我想你根本没有狗屁理由，恩希尔。你只是想这么做而已。你只是想，于是你做了，就这么简单。”你想要保护她，保护你虚假的女儿，保护你在辛特拉所有的回忆，保护你爱过或者没爱过的天空，你把这件事当做成一个符号，甚至可以称之为某种信仰。“你早就预料到了这些结果，这些麻烦，这是你应得的。你在与那些试图把皇帝当做棋子一样摆弄的贵族对抗，继续发起一场又一场战争，就像你一直以来的作所作为。你停不下来，是不是，就算征服了整个北方，你依然沉溺于此。”</p><p>杰洛特一口气说完，甚至想要继续指责恩希尔让本来可以非常简单的一切变得这么复杂，<strong>如果多尼从未离开辛特拉</strong>，一切会不会更好杰洛特不得而知，但杰洛特不想再哀悼了。而恩希尔只是安静又认真地听完杰洛特的话，然后渐渐扬起嘴角，开始笑，他越笑声音越大，最后几乎响彻了整个图书馆，笑声在墙壁上回荡，显得可怖又荒唐。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我不觉得有哪里好笑。”杰洛特侧过头，好像谈起这些让他羞耻地难以忍受。</p><p>“的确不好笑。”恩希尔收敛了神情，“只是我很久没遇到过这样的事情了，或许可以称之为开心的事情？所以我想笑就笑，这是身为皇帝的特权之一。”</p><p>杰洛特张了张嘴，“恩希尔。”他说话的节奏很慢，而且认真地看着恩希尔，“你疯了。”</p><p>“你早就告诉过我了。”恩希尔见怪不怪地耸耸肩，在杰洛特反驳之前接着说：“你看我的眼神无时无刻不在嘲讽我是个疯子。别皱眉，也别急着否认，猎魔人，你以为那只是看一个皇帝所应当的眼神，但就是那种眼神已经告诉我你在想什么。”</p><p>然后是沉默，杰洛特突然失去了和恩希尔交流的欲望，或者说他从没想过和恩希尔好好谈点什么，那显得太熟络了，他应该和恩希尔没那么熟络。恩希尔倒显得十分自在，皇帝挽起衣袖，不顾凌乱，和他一起整理起散落的书目，还为一些杰洛特分辨不出的上古语书籍做了排序。可以和印刷制品媲美的工整笔迹写在杰洛特用过的羊皮纸上，和杰洛特自己潦草的笔法形成了显明的对比。最后恩希尔站起身，拍去自己衣摆的灰尘，“对了，希望你和帝后相处的还算愉快。”</p><p>杰洛特哽了一下，只能简单地说：“她不错。”</p><p>恩希尔微微颔首表示赞同，“她是个很聪明的孩子。”</p><p>“不止聪明，而且忠诚。”</p><p>“那是作为帝后必须具备的品质。”</p><p>那种感觉又来了，杰洛特停下翻书的手，他觉得自己像个纵火犯，在远走高飞之前怀着丧失理智的决绝点燃了所以的边境。“如果你真的想……”杰洛特又哽了一下，他找不到一个准确的形容词，于是直接跳到了重点：“你应该放她走。”</p><p>而恩希尔居高临下地看着他，模糊的光打在他背后，“我时常觉得你充满智慧，又在某些时刻觉得你极度缺乏常识，猎魔人。”他用某种痛心疾首地语调说，好像是遇见了一颗钻石，又不可避免地在其中发现了瑕疵。“不过我原谅你，杰洛特，把事情想得如此简单，也是你作为猎魔人的特权之一。”</p><p>“别太热衷于讽刺我。”杰洛特嗤笑一声，“那对你有害无益。”</p><p>“你的存在便让我收获良多了。”恩希尔笑着摇了摇头，近乎和善地说：“考虑到最近的种种情况，还是请你别再做多余的事情了，猎魔人。无论你遇到了任何事情，都应顺其自然地安排，就像你和你相互依存的命运。”</p><p>几天之后，杰洛特站在布满纱帘的床旁，突然意识到恩希尔那句警告真正的意思。而他在冲进恩希尔的办公室拎起他的领子质问之前还有事情要做。</p><p>“我想我应该来看看你。”那些垂下来的幕布像烟雾混乱的飘荡着，杰洛特觉得自己像漂浮在空中，他放轻声音，“我听说你受了伤。”</p><p>“杰洛特？”烟雾里传来的女声虚弱又雀跃，“天啊，我没想到……你真的会来看我。虽然他告诉我你会来，但是这次我没有相信他。”</p><p>“他”的身份不言而喻。而杰洛特突然发现，隔着一层幕布，她的声音就一点都不像希里了。无论是口音、语调，还是声线，杰洛特都再也联想不到他远在天边的女儿。他呆愣地看着自己手里的棉花糖，那是希里喜欢的甜点，可这又和这位帝后有什么关系呢？</p><p>“杰洛特？你还在吗？”</p><p>“是的，我在。”杰洛特垂下手，“给我讲讲发生了什么吧。”</p><p>“我不知道，我没看清。”女孩先是这么说，然后迟疑了一下，“只是有一道光，然后陛下挡在了我身前，我就什么都看不到了。”</p><p>这和杰洛特所听到的相差无几，在一年一度的太阳庆典上，有刺客在大庭广众之下袭击了帝后，陛下为了保护配偶也受了些轻伤。刺客当时便服毒自尽——当然，这种事情不会有其他的结果了。尊贵的皇帝盛怒之下正在问责整个皇家卫队，首当其冲的就是阿达尔·艾普·达西公爵。</p><p>如果我在场的话——杰洛特猛地想，如果当时他在现场，或许不至于如此。“你的眼睛怎么样了？”杰洛特摇了摇头，轻声问道。</p><p>“我看不见了，但是他说会好起来的。”女孩一只手伸出纱帘，烟雾散去了。杰洛特看见女孩受伤的双眼上缠着纱布，浓重的草药味开始游荡，女孩却机敏地嗅了嗅鼻子，“我闻到了甜味，您带了什么过来？是给我的？”</p><p>她说着从床上支起身体，想要向杰洛特伸出手去，很快又拘谨地挺起脊背，像个合格的帝后那样。“抱歉。”她低着头说。</p><p>“不，没什么。”杰洛特迟疑了一下，“只是糖而已。”</p><p>“糖？”女孩疑惑地问，“是她喜欢的吗？”</p><p>“不……”杰洛特如鲠在喉，他声音沙哑，“的确是希里喜欢的，但是我不应该带来，是我错了。”</p><p>“给我吧。”女孩摇了摇头，张开自己的手，“求您了。”</p><p>他看着女孩安静地咀嚼着，一口一口吃下了他带来的棉花糖，然后坐上了准备好的轮椅，邀请杰洛特和她去花园逛逛。</p><p>“还愿意继续讲上次的故事吗？”杰洛特慢慢推着轮椅来到了喷泉旁，潮湿清新的水汽扑鼻而来，他在大理石池边坐下继续给女孩讲述起希里的故事。</p><p>“我几乎走遍了整个北方，从白果园到威纶，诺维格瑞到史凯利杰。最终我找到了她。”他依旧没法省去那些细节——“恩希尔在维吉玛的办公室挂了一副她的画像，画上她瘪着嘴，看起来不太高兴，让我想起第一次在布洛克莱昂看见她的样子。”然后他理所应当地解释了布洛克莱昂，又继续往前追溯，顺着命运的绳结逆流而上，“我离开辛特拉的时候，从没想过再回来。”</p><p>等他说完，只剩下水流从空中落下的声响。“可是你还没告诉我结局，你找到了她，你们一起打败了狂猎，然后呢？”女孩好奇地追问道。</p><p>杰洛特想了想，用一种他从未想过的平静说：“她走进了白霜，我以为她死了。”</p><p>“那她死了吗？”</p><p>“没有。”杰洛特摇了摇头，“之后我偶然遇见了一个人，不，不是人，我也不知道他是什么，他强大的已经超出了人类的理解范畴。我帮他做了一件事，作为回报，他告诉了我希里没有死，只不过……”</p><p>“只不过？”</p><p>“只不过她不想回来了。”杰洛特说完，他露出了迷惑的神情，“之后我想了很久，为什么？”</p><p>“那您想到了吗？”</p><p>“或许吧。有一些事情，如果重来我想我会做不同的选择，但我没有机会了。”杰洛特如释负重一般叹了口气，“那你呢，你又想从这些故事中得到什么？”</p><p>“很多。”女孩认真地回答，“但如果我说我最大的感受是庆幸，您能理解吗？”</p><p>杰洛特觉得自己应该恼怒——这个虚伪的女孩，假冒的公主，她能为希里的离去庆幸什么？庆幸自己的荣华富贵和衣食无忧？但杰洛特莫名地发不出火气，他看着帝后垂下的、落在尘埃里的裙角，又忍不住恶语相向：“你在庆幸什么？难道你以为真正的希里不回来，恩希尔会爱你吗？”</p><p>女孩轻轻一笑，笑声随着风一起撞进水里碎掉。“陛下他，”她说着顿了一下，像是捧出珍贵的东西是那样小心翼翼地说，“他当然不会爱我，杰洛特，但是他需要我。就像树木需要阳光，鱼儿需要海洋，世界需要猎魔人那样。”</p><p>她深吸一口气，积攒自己的力量。“杰洛特，请问您曾想过真正的希里如果归来会发生什么么？尼弗迦德举国上下会发现他们所谓的帝后是个骗子，五年前所发生的一切，包括那场盛大的的结婚典礼，在黑日祭坛下许下的一切誓言，都是虚妄之语。他们或者想要相信他们的皇帝是个傻瓜，或者想要相信一切都是皇帝的阴谋。但这没有什么不同，这都是事实的一个可怜的后果。说谎之人总要付出代价，舌头、耳朵，或者性命。”</p><p>“所以我在庆幸，杰洛特。我想你可以理解我在庆幸什么。”她把手放在自己的胸口，明明被挡住了双眼，却异常的清醒。“我比任何人都不希望真正的希里回来，或者陛下……恩希尔也是，他不需要自己真正的女儿站在他面前，用一身的伤疤告诉他这个世界到底是什么样子。杰洛特，那太残忍了，不管是对于一名父亲，还是对于一位皇帝来说。”</p><p>“如果一切如你所说。”杰洛特质问她，“一个消失或死去的女儿要是更好，那恩希尔为什么还要我去找到希里，把她带到他的面前？”</p><p>“你不明白为什么么，杰洛特？不，你一定明白为什么，所以你到现在都没有离开，要不然你早就无法忍受了。”她笃定地说，然后缓慢地吐出了那个杰洛特或许已经知道的答案：“他不需要真正的希里，杰洛特，但是他爱她。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他去厨房寻觅宵夜，抢夺熏肉的时候顺便向厨师长打听了恩希尔的情况。“陛下没有大碍，只是肩膀受了些轻伤。”厨师长回答，杰洛特回到自己房间后又和打扫的侍女问询一番，对方的回答和厨师长一模一样。杰洛特几乎没做思索，就决定不要去找恩希尔了。次日清晨他又去见了帝后，这次没有带棉花糖，而是问过厨房帝后个人的口味偏好。对方理所应当的告知杰洛特帝后并不奢甜，反而更偏爱咸口的小点心。于是他把一盘加了盐的酥脆曲奇交到了女孩的手中。<br/>他们没再聊到恩希尔或者希里，只是谈过花园的风和天上的云，那些让人顿足的日常景色。女孩向他道歉，为了昨天的冒昧，“我应该再考虑一些您的感受。”她说，声音很轻，没有任何委屈，的确饱含诚挚的歉意。<br/>杰洛特摇了摇头，也不在乎对方此刻看不见他的动作，只是回答你做得够多了。<br/>隔天他在前厅花园里徘徊时遇到了克拉拉，和她同行的还有塔恩汗男爵夫人，二人看上去行色匆匆，连同他装腔作势的时间都没有了。<br/>“杰洛特阁下。”克拉拉面无表情地和他打过招呼，短促地对他点了点头，“你要去陛下那里吗？”<br/>杰洛特眼尖地瞥见德乌拉拽了一下克拉拉裙子的后摆，又拿扇子刻意掩住自己焦急的眼色，而克拉拉只是摆正了身体，装作无事发生地说：“无论如何，你应该现在就去，陛下正需要一个人来陪着他呢。”<br/>杰洛特张了张嘴，欲言又止。德乌拉在一旁挎着肩膀，看起来有些不太自在的样子。杰洛特抱着双臂，“那我想我更应该回避。”<br/>“如若是一个月之前你这样说，我只会觉得你虚伪。”克拉拉歪着头，冷漠而又探究的眼神令杰洛特难得生出些不爽的情绪来，她就这样看着杰洛特，片刻之后竟是露出些松了一口气似的神情，“但事到如今，随着你的心走吧，猎魔人。”<br/>克拉拉所说的“随着你的心走”，本应当与恩希尔警告他“别做多余的事”截然相反，但杰洛特又模糊地感觉这两句话似乎是朝着一个方向。他因此陷入了到底去或不去找恩希尔的两难境地，他以前可从未想过自己可以如此把别人的警告熟稔于心。擅长一意孤行本是猎魔人的通病，他们因此而活，或因此而死。<br/>直到再次日，帝后问过他：“陛下近况如何？”<br/>“我不知道。”杰洛特慢吞吞地吃着一个苹果，他坦然地问：“你没见过他？”<br/>距离之前帝后被刺杀的事情已过去五天，女孩一直没摘下眼上的纱布，但精神还是恢复的不错。最近几日她和杰洛特熟络了些，不再单方面的从杰洛特这里汲取故事，也讲了些许自己的事情。杰洛特从她不经意间的只言片语中顺利的推测出她真正的家乡和其它一些细碎的信息，在转眼之间又选择了忘记。<br/>短暂的交流后两人确定了自己都没见过皇宫的主角——那位尊贵的皇帝陛下。杰洛特一时间无言，好似缺失了目标和存在的意义，不由得再次萌生出离开这里的想法，或者说，他已经找不到留在这里的理由了。算是他近日在不知不觉中幡然醒悟，冷不丁意识到他出现在这里想要填补上的空缺多么不切实际，还会把他卷进另一个不祥的漩涡中心。但现在就这样离开这里又太像是在逃避，逃避他不理解的一些人、事、物和他自己，显得懦弱又胆怯。更何况——短短的五天之内，他已经拔出钢剑处理掉了三名身手不凡的刺客，他们淬了毒的匕首无不是冲着年轻的帝后而来。杰洛特想他是应该去找恩希尔了，不为其他，只是得圆满自己之前所想——拽着恩希尔的领子好好问问他这他妈到底是怎么回事。<br/> <br/>他在书房找到恩希尔，门口伫立着两个他没见过的守卫。守卫瞧见他走到门口时似乎有些尴尬。勉强又带着某种象征意味地对他暗示：皇帝陛下现在很忙，他的书记官也在里面，希望阁下不要打扰。杰洛特耸了耸肩膀，思考自己可能会等一阵，又或许不需要。他秉着好奇的念头竖起耳朵，用猎魔人强大的感官试探书房内的声音，结果他什么都没听到。一种不祥的预感萦绕上猎魔人的心头，他紧皱着眉，再次回到守卫面前，“让我进去。”<br/>守卫纹丝不动，杰洛特得承认他现在的行为在旁人看来可能有些奇怪——他看起来像是一个浑身愤懑赶来捉奸的怨妇，除了他不在乎恩希尔是否会和他英俊的书记官上床之外。他和守卫沉默地对峙了几秒，直到房间里传出瓷器碎裂的声音，守卫脸上的慌乱稍纵即逝，杰洛特再也按耐不住，趁机侧过身钻进守卫死角，眼疾手快地拧开了房门——然后他看见恩希尔正悠闲地坐在沙发上，金发的书记官正跪在他双腿之间——“哦，来的正好，杰洛特。”恩希尔发出一种近乎轻快的短促笑声，又低下头微笑地看着满脸通红的书记官，“没关系，让仆人来收拾就好，你可以离开了。”<br/>他在书记官和守卫消失在眼前的一刻迅速收敛了所有表情，快到让杰洛特以为他是换了一张面具。他厌恶地看着自己滴着水的衣服下摆，和恰好碎在脚下的茶杯——“看来我来的不是时候。”杰洛特忍不住嗤笑一声，“我打扰你的好事了吗。”<br/>“我理解你作为猎魔人来说，性就只是性而已。你用身体去理解那种关系，而不是思想。所以你会觉得被人投怀送抱是件美事，但我依然希望你能回忆起你现在身在何处。”他露出一副被羞辱到一样的神情，“这太恶心了。”<br/>在皇宫里，似乎没有任何一件事情会以自己本身的原貌被展现出来，好似太过纯粹的东西都会被处以极刑。杰洛特对此深以为然。而恩希尔过于直白表露出的个人情绪让杰洛特不自在了几秒，“为什么，因为他们是德乌拉的人？顺便一提，你的守卫该换了。”<br/>恩希尔点点头，“刺杀事件之后皇宫内外都加强了守卫，有人趁机浑水摸鱼轻而易举。门口的人是达西公爵安排的，那人家世清白，对皇室忠诚，不过德乌拉可能开出了相当高的价码。”<br/>“等等。”杰洛特皱着眉打断恩希尔，“你知道自己的守卫被收买了，还放任他站在你门口？”<br/>“我知道吗？”恩希尔微微仰头，“我只是提出一种可能。回到你刚才的问题，你也知道他们是德乌拉的人，德乌拉背后的塔恩汗家族还在摇摆不定，如果我随意把他们其中一个带上自己的床，就等于散发出友好的信号，作出了表态，并分给他们一种筹码。”<br/>“让他们和你站在一起又有什么不好。”杰洛特在心里对自己知道的事情稍加梳理，他大概知道恩希尔在之前的清洗之后仍存在着一些试图推翻他的政敌，其中就有莫尔凡所属的弗里斯家族和克拉拉所属的达西家族，这两门望族在尼弗迦德都有着相当深厚的实力，就算是恩希尔也不能轻举妄动。而同样强大的德乌拉所属的塔恩汗家族还没有选择自己的队伍。他不带疑问，反而像嘲讽地说：“那不是省去很多麻烦，反正只是上床而已。”<br/>“别再问我你知道答案的无聊问题了。”恩希尔摆了摆手，他站起身，迈过地上的残片，脱去沾了水渍的外衣，走向里面的卧室。在途中半回过身斜睨着杰洛特，“你还愣在那里做什么？”<br/>杰洛特眨了眨眼，突然有些泄气，“不知道。”他无可奈何又不敢置信，“也许是在等你邀请我？”<br/>于是杰洛特在三个小时之后才想起他寻到此处的本来目的。“听起来你对是谁策划的刺杀了然于心。”他侧身躺在床上，慢慢地告诉了恩希尔他所遇到的三批刺客。他知道恩希尔必然也清楚这些事，但并没有打断他，只是耐心地听，直到杰洛特最后说：“你得想办法解决这件事情，我不可能一直保护她。”<br/>“为什么不可能。”恩希尔平静地回问，“你做得很好。”<br/>“我不是你该死的守卫或保镖，让应该做这件事的人来处理。”杰洛特瓮声瓮气地反驳他，“或者从根源解决问题。”<br/>“你的确不是皇宫的守卫。相信我，也没人会把你当做皇后的保镖看待。”恩希尔半坐起身，懒散地靠着枕头，“与其来催促我，不如问问你自己，猎魔人，那你为什么要保护她？”他怪异地扬起嘴角，杰洛特因此打了个哆嗦，“可没人请你做点什么，你也拿不到任何赏金。所以就算发生了什么，你只是看着，也不会有人因此而责备你。”<br/>杰洛特差一点又陷入了一场单方面的辩解之中，但他很快了然。“我已经快发现和你对话的诀窍了。”他摇了摇头，“你很少直接回答问题，总是把问题推回到对你提出疑问的人身上，让他自己与自己的思辨纠缠不清，揣测你的答案。这也是你身为皇帝的特权之一吗？”<br/>“不，这只是一种与臣民交流的手段。”恩希尔略微颔首，看起来有些得意。<br/>“不敢恭维。”杰洛特哼了一声，“把你之前对我说的话悉数奉还：你也问了我一个你知道答案的无聊问题。还是说，我保护了你的……”他顿了一下，最后换了一个词，“那个女孩，就是你所谓‘多余的事情’？”<br/>“不尽然，如果你不在这，事情的确可能更麻烦一些。我不需要调配大量人手就可以对她的安全放心，对那些不了解你本人实力的人看起来，就造成了我并不在意帝后安全的假象。”恩希尔垂下眼睛思索，眉心像长了个疙瘩，“迎合了宫中最近的流言，也正中一些人下怀。而且这也给了我一些解决根源的灵感。”<br/>从杰洛特的角度只能看见恩希尔垂下来的黑色碎发和半个富有智慧的下巴，杰洛特注视了他一会儿，而对方早已沉浸在自己忘我的思考之中，片刻之后杰洛特才轻微地叹了口气，“恩希尔。”他有些迟疑，等到对方稍低下头看他的时候又认真地说道：“如果你想要我做一些事情，或者不做一些事情，你可以直接告诉我。”<br/>“我不是为你做事，不是想要帮你，不是想要帮助作为皇帝的你。”然后他在恩希尔稍稍瞪大眼睛的时候接着补充，“只是有些事情，我不会让它在我眼皮地下发生。除非你现在勒令我离开尼弗迦德，永远把我驱逐出境。”<br/>之后很久恩希尔没有作出回答，好像他根本没有听到杰洛特所说的话。直到杰洛特差点在此处睡去，感觉到一只满是老茧的手盖住了他的眼睛，“我明白，这本身与我无关。”他说话的声音太轻了，轻得像一首催眠曲，“二十年前，在辛特拉，你就告诉过我了。”<br/> <br/>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在那之后恩希尔貌似认真思考了好一会儿，最后却并没有直言让他做些什么。就好像他觉得指示杰洛特做些什么属于某种难以启齿的事，形同他没有正面回答过杰洛特的那些问题。“好。”他在杰洛特睡着之前对他点了点头，用一种说不上认真，姑且可当做承诺的语气说：“如果有什么事情，我会找你。”<br/>杰洛特含糊地“唔”了一声，蜷缩进被子里，正式进入梦乡。<br/>第二天清晨恩希尔双脚落地的声音吵醒了他，他对着不算陌生的天花板眨了眨眼，一阵晃神之后又打了个激灵，快速地从床上坐了起来。站在床边的恩希尔披着黑色的睡袍，头发显然因为来不及整理而十分蓬乱，他看见恩希尔向后耕了一把头发，脸上露出典型睡眠太少而引发的焦躁表情，在看到他坐起身之后上下打量了他几眼，眉头才稍稍舒展一些。<br/>“你可以再睡一会。”恩希尔低下头，慢悠悠地系好自己的睡袍带子，“梅瑞里德不会来打扰你的。”<br/>“不用了。”杰洛特翻身下床，拿起床边的白色睡袍熟练地套在身上，他思索了一下，最后说：“我饿了。”<br/>稍晚些时候杰洛特在穿着睡袍前往厨房的路上遇到德乌拉，看着对方甩开的扇子总觉得这一幕似曾相识。德乌拉美丽的脸庞上毫不避讳地展露出对杰洛特其人的厌烦，而杰洛特不由得举起双手，试着撇清关系。“我不得不承认我有些好奇，您难道没有预料到这种结果吗？”他稍回过头，用眼角指着恩希尔寝宫的方向。<br/>而德乌拉在听到他的话之后沉默了片刻，用一种并不真切的怪异目光盯着他。似乎是因为“结果”是一种相当模糊又灵巧说法，所以她不得不猜测杰洛特所指的到底是哪一种“结果”。于是她脸上还表现出了一种好似被嘲弄之后的恼羞成怒，仅仅靠着她的教养和身份压制着怒火。“要不是克拉拉曾提醒我，不要揣测你所说的话，只要理解表面意思即可。我会以为你是来向我挑衅的。”<br/>杰洛特抿了抿嘴唇，在想要稍稍作出反驳之前第一次看见德乌拉毫不优雅地翻了下眼睛，“我当然已经预料到了结果，但试一下总没有坏处。”<br/>塔恩汗家族的立场自然不可能只靠两个男宠做下最终决定，他们对此心知肚明。“那你在试探他？”<br/>“别露出那种表情了，猎魔人。是的，我在试探他，试探我们的陛下，试探尼弗迦德的皇帝，挑战对方的底线等待他失去耐心的那一天把我像熏肉一样吊在城墙上。怎么样？这个答案符合你的期望吗？你觉得这是一种不明智的举措吗？那我为什么要这么做呢？你当然不会理解。”她看见杰洛特稍稍张开嘴，脸上并没有因她刻薄的讥讽表现出愤怒，于是稍稍收敛了态度，继续说道：“抛开我的立场与选择不提，我和克拉拉从小一起长大，我们一起读书，养一样的宠物，之后爱上同一个男人，但这影响不了我们之间的情谊。我看着她因为我们先天的不同性格对同一件事情有着不同的看法，作出了不同的决定，猎魔人，所以别妨碍我恨你，我希望你明白女人在一些事情上只会和女人站在一起。”<br/>“还有芙林吉拉？”<br/>“成年之前我们每年都会去陶森特度假，闲暇时间就用书信保持联系。我们无话不说。”克拉拉轻哼一声，“我讨厌你这种人。因为一些简单的关系便随心所欲地闯进另一个世界，带来无穷尽的麻烦而不自知，给其他人留下无端的灾祸，芙林吉拉也是，克拉拉也是，甚至对于恩希尔也是。你可能觉得我的话毫无道理，只是一个泼妇的无理取闹和迁怒，不过这无所谓，我就是在迁怒，而且我也不指望您能理解我看到的事情。”<br/>之后的几天相当平稳，暗杀、刺客，像是翻了一页的书一样全部消失不见。他们三人甚至共进了晚餐——他，恩希尔，和帝后、假希里，那个不知名的女孩，谁也说不清他们三个算是一种怎样的关系。确切地说是杰洛特与帝后共进晚餐时恩希尔突然闯入，“你来这里干什么？”杰洛特抱着手臂，没好气地说。<br/>恩希尔荒谬地看着他，而女孩在一旁掩着嘴笑出了声。他为站起身行礼的女孩献上隔空的吻手礼，而后自然而然的坐进主位，招呼仆人给他倒酒上菜。“还看着我做什么，猎魔人。”他挑起一根眉毛，“你也想要我亲吻你的手吗？”<br/>起初杰洛特如坐针毡，他已经很久没有像这样浑身都不舒服了。另外两个人倒是神色如常地讨论起一些日常话题，半晌过后杰洛特被迫加入谈话，“我没有生闷气。”杰洛特撇嘴，“德乌拉的话无法对我造成影响，无论从她的角度事情是什么样的，无论她怎么看待我，对我来说都无关紧要。所以我没有在生闷气，也不可能因此好几天都脸色不好。”他无奈地对女孩说道：“我是猎魔人，我天生脸色不好。”<br/>“哦？难道不是因为猎魔人的青草试炼吗？”要不是杰洛特已经和恩希尔相处了有一段时间，他会为这个简单地玩笑而感到惊讶。但现在他不会了。“她无法影响你，但你不喜欢被指责，不是吗？”<br/>“这是人之常情。”杰洛特切开美味的小牛排，塞进嘴里恶狠狠地咀嚼着。<br/>他们就着德乌拉说的话和鲍克兰甜白展开了一些浅显的探讨，“德乌拉的性格与观念比克拉拉豁达，他们对同一件事可能产生相差甚远的看法，很多时候颇有参考价值。某种程度来说，那些互补的特性也让她们成为闺中密友。无论如何，他们都是值得尊重的女人。”恩希尔坦然且真诚地评价道，恍惚间杰洛特好像又看到了辛特拉的多尼，在那场命运的宴会落幕时，他就是如现在这般讲话的。<br/>“所以你才选择了她们。”杰洛特不无讽刺地说。<br/>“以及她们背后家族的实力。”恩希尔略微颔首，“不如还是讲讲你，我听说你和芙林吉拉·薇歌非常熟悉，难怪在史凯利杰你来接应她，不过她看起来对你并不友好。”<br/>“那是以前的事情了。”杰洛特干巴巴地说，“芙林吉拉很好，她帮了我一个很大的忙。”<br/>“那你们为什么没有在一起，是因为叶奈法？可是据我所知叶奈法正在新的北方政治格局中风生水起，而且并无伴侣。”<br/>恩希尔扬起的语调听起来就像是他真的对杰洛特的感情经历十分好奇，而杰洛特一时想不通他这么做的目的，只能皱着眉回答：“我和叶之间很复杂。”<br/>“没关系，今天我时间充裕。”恩希尔果断地说，他转头看向帝后，刻意地眨了眨眼。而帝后又看向杰洛特，对他也眨了眨眼。<br/>“你们看我像什么，吟游诗人吗？容我提醒诸位，上次我检查自己的时候还是一名猎魔人呢。”杰洛特咬牙切齿，“再给我几杯酒，我考虑一下要不要讲给你们听。”<br/>晚饭过后杰洛特同恩希尔一起离开。“我还是觉得这有点奇怪。”他走在恩希尔身侧，与皇帝并肩前行。未雨绸缪似地说：“别问我哪里怪，你清楚为什么。”<br/>“没有关系，你也不必习惯如此。”恩希尔淡然地说，无趣地瞥了他一眼。<br/>他们回到书房后又共享了一瓶年份优质的葡萄酒，下了两盘尼弗迦德军棋，在与恩希尔交锋时对着棋盘思考其他的问题，直到恩希尔命人撤走了残局。“你心不在焉，杰洛特。我不知道你在思考什么，但你让这盘本来可以走到最后的棋变得毫无意义。”<br/>“那陛下决定仁慈地给我一个答案吗？”杰洛特看向恩希尔，他把酒杯握在手里。<br/>“说说看，也许可以考虑。”恩希尔面无表情的回答，声音带着冰冷的嘲讽，是他最常用的一种语气。如果对面的人敢，大可把这当做是一种挑衅。<br/>“我这几天的确在思考着德乌拉对我说的话，但并不是因为她的迁怒和指责而生气，而是因为我并没有全部理解她那些话的意义。”杰洛特垂下金色的眼睛，“试探你的行为必然不算明智，但我想她有我不能理解的目的。她和我提到了克拉拉，所以……”他顿了一下，重新直视恩希尔，“那两个书记官，如果你把他们带上床，除了作为一个示好的信号，还意味着什么？”<br/>恩希尔没有说话，而是审视一般地看着杰洛特，半晌过后沉着地说：“这次我相信你是真的不明白这个问题的答案。”他站起身，走到杰洛特面前，用一只手捧起杰洛特的下颌迫使他仰视着自己。“克拉拉因为追求着不切实际的幻想而恨我，但她曾经以为自己认清了我，他知道我不会属于任何人，我的心和时间只能属于这个帝国。于是她在很多年前便远离帝都以避免给自己徒增困扰。现在她回到这里，与各大家族同谋，迫切地想要报复我，甚至策划了多次暗杀，杰洛特，你想这会是因为什么？是什么打破了克拉拉自己心中的天平？”<br/>“她以为你爱我。”杰洛特哑着嗓子，“但我已经和她解释过了，我们不会相爱，我们的关系不是她以为的那样，而且她相信了。”<br/>“或许吧。”恩希尔冷漠地说，那太冷漠了，以至于杰洛特一时间无法区分他恩希尔指的是哪一件事情。“谁又知道女人真正的想法呢，除非能够真正的证明，再多的言语都不过是徒劳，是皇帝的新衣罢了。”<br/>“所以德乌拉要试探你。”杰洛特稍稍侧过脸试图躲避恩希尔的掌心，又被恩希尔态度强硬地手掐在原地，他皱起眉头，“那她所追求的结果是什么？”<br/>“是啊。”恩希尔扬起嘴角，琥珀色的眼睛里映着烛火，莫名给人一种深情地错觉。或者说，如果恩希尔想，他的确可以深情，一如二十年前目光灼灼地看着帕维塔的样子。他牵住杰洛特的手，放在自己胸口，放轻声音，一字一顿地对杰洛特说。“她只是需要证明，你不是我的唯一。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>